eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5889 (22 March 2019)
Synopsis Ross's awareness gradually degenerates as Ruby inaugurates up on how much he and Matt have messed her up, while she tells him her scheme of vengeance. The atmosphere is nothing but uncomfortable over at E20 among Kush and Bex who have just yielded a steamy kiss together, Bex soon escapes the situation by running away and withdrawing, Kush soon accompanies her. Bex sobs in tears to Kush explaining to him how she's messing up everything lately with the weight of her exams, he again shoots the praises on how intelligent and pretty she is. He then consoles her, that they should both disregard what happened and move on, before leaving Bex, who is promptly overtaken by a dolled-up Louise and the girls travel over to E20. Martin is astounded to find more text messages on Matt's phone between him and Ross disrespectfully addressing girls and when Matt enters the gents, Martin can't maintain himself back from striking him one. Shirley advances to grieve her friend, Heather, while Jean and Linda have a heart-to-heart about cancer. Denise enthusiasts on Patrick on investing in her hairdressers business. Martin warns Stacey that she must get over to Ruby's flat as soon as possible after discovering a text message Ross had sent Matt of a picture of the back of Ruby. Mitch is very engaged in Patrick's investment when Kim tells him all about it and is even more enthusiastic when he finds out he's selling his records and hounds on Patrick to set up a barbering business instead. Martin and Stacey are dumbfounded when they enter Ruby's flat and discover a knife and Ruby zipping down Ross's pants; it soon becomes apparent that her revenge is to cut off his genitals. Martin plunges straight into the discourses, while Stacey is more engrossed in hearing her friend out. Ruby opens up on how she wants to get her own retribution because no matter what the court says, the rape will always be feeding her away. Stacey warns her that if she's going to go ahead with this, she needs to be prepared for the consequences that follow and opens up about Archie. Ruby then breaks down in Stacey's arms. Louise is discussing nothing but Keanu at E20 and Bex informs her that she should try everything to make the pair work while reminiscing on her kiss with Kush, but keeping the man's identity a secret. Linda gets on the karaoke to celebrate Heather's anniversary and is nothing but a tragedy while Kush addresses with Whitney and Halfway about Bex, but again keep the girl's identity a secret. Martin, Stacey and Ruby choose to leave Ross' body on a bench in the Playground and Stacey strikes Ross before the three leave him their and Martin tells Ruby about the text messages he discovered and Ruby thinks she may finally get justice. Cast Regular cast *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Kim Fox-Hubbard - Tameka Empson *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker Guest cast *Ross Swinden - Ossian Luke *Matt Clarkson - Mitchell Hunt Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, men's toilets and upstairs flat *5B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *31 Albert Square - Hallway *Bridge Street *E20 - Club *Turpin Way *Playground Notes *A woman who lives in the set of flats at No.5 is uncredited despite having dialogue. *Ray De-Haan is credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator in this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Linda feels bad for forgetting the anniversary of Heather's death, so she hatches a plan to cheer Shirley up by arranging a karaoke for the locals to belt out a few of Heather's favourite 1980s songs. Denise hopes to convince Patrick to invest in her salon idea, but when Mitch hears about it he decides to pitch a barbershop to Patrick instead. Important dialogue Ruby Allen: "Do you want to know how many women who report a rape actually get a conviction?! How many men get found guilty?! ... 6%." Category:2019 Episodes